Unlucky
by Kitty-Kandi1989
Summary: This is an original story on a boy, and trouble seems to follow him everwhere he goes. Now he is being sold to the highest bidder what will he do. This is a Sorty with malexmale activity, YAOI. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first part of the story me and my friend have been working on. It might take a while to update because she just moved and has to find the paper copies again. This is an Yaoi, meaing male on male action. It has little action to begin with, please no flaming. ~Ketsueki~**

The cool dank alley way was perfect cover; the Mock Space X was there for the taking. Only the guards, placed strategically at the front and the back of the ship stood in the way. This was aasier than the usual heist, where usually they would have some five or six guards at attention to guard the expensive model.

Sliding along the ground up to the side of the car that was covered in shadows –silently- with years of practice behind it. Riley picked the lock on the door and slipped in, hotwiring the car, starting it up, slamming the door and taking off all within a couple of seconds. Guards shouted as they were helpless to stop the high speed ship leaving.

"Home free now," Riley said to himself as he headed to the warehouse to retrieve the money in exchange for the ship. He really needed his fix before he went home so he didn't have to feel or realize what his "father" was going to do. An memory of his father's fist flying at him flashed through his mind, it was so real he jerked aside to avoid it taking the ship with him. The ship swerved into an old building, its end catching the corner of the building, sending the ship into an uncontrollable spin. Riley clutched the wheel, struggling to control the ship.

It was hopeless.

Even though the glass of the ship was supposed to be "bullet-proof safe", it shattered all around him, pieces cutting his exposed arms and face as the ship continued to slam against buildings out of control.

Riley covered his head with his arms, closing his eyes tight. As the ship hit the ground, Riley was tossed against the walls as the ship continued to roll, glass rolling with him, digging into his flesh. When the ship finally stopped, Riley laid still, little rivulets of blood flowing down his face. He had to leave before the cops came. He tried to turn onto his stomach but he couldn't move.

No! He couldn't get caught again!

He struggled to move but the force with which he had been thrown around inside the ship had bruised his body so bad that it had shut itself down to save itself from the pain. Riley couldn't help but laugh, thinking of all the times his father had battered his body and he had been forced to feel it. That is, until he found the drugs. From far off he could hear the sirens of the approaching police ships. Riley's struggle to move intensified, willing his body to turn over and move. He could feel his fingers twitch and as if that were the signal for his body, pain flooded all of his senses.

Crying out in pain, tears gathered in his eyes as he slowly began to turn over onto his stomache, glass crunching under his weight. The sirens continued to grow louder as Riley crawled out of the wreckage, smears of crimson blood trailing in his wake as it soaked through his torn jeans and ran down his arms. Knowing that is he couldn't get away he would be caught and put in jail and he would rather be in hell than in jail. Slowly, due to the pain in his body, he pushed himself to his knees, then to his feet just to collapse. Using the alley wall to help himself back to his feet,then slowly placing one foot infront of the other, just trying to get to his friend's house.

Riley looked up ahead. Damn them siren's were loud, he thought as he stumbled his way into the building. Shutting the door, he headed to the way of his group. At the sight of him, some came to help him while Kandi went to get bandages, cloth, and a water basin to wash away the blood.

"We need to get out of here, the police are on their way. Jay, do you still have your speed shuttle?" asked Riley to his second-hand man.

"Yeah, I think so. Let me go get it started, by the time you're there we can leave," said Jay as he sprinted down the hall.

Ray helped lift Riley while Kitty grabbed extra bandages and water for later. As they went down the hall and entered the shuttle, the door slammed shut and the back closed off from the driving area as a gas started to fill the back and a man in a police issued gas mask looked through the glass into the shuttle. Ray set Riley down, as the gas sent them all into coughing fits, and began to swing at the door, denting it withhis great strength before busting it open.

Kitty and most of the other crew was unconscious while Ray, Riley, and Jay who had been thrown into the back were still awake. At least until the police pulled the tazers out and knocked out Ray and Jay while Riley, who was barely standing, was grabbed by a police officer and was pushed back into the now gas-free shuttle. He watched angerily as another officer placed Jay and Ray into the shuttle. A sudden prick in his neck made him aware of another officer holding a tranquilizer gun. As the door closed his vision turned back. His last thought before passing out was that he hoped he died before they reached the jail.

He heard the three voices before any other body function started to work.

"Strike three for this guy. Take him to the auction block."

Riley knew that voice. It had threatened and taunted him the past two times he had been thrown into jail. Officer Jakes.

"No one will buy him lookin' like that." That was a new voice, one Riley didn't recognize.

"Then clean the bastard up. You know the law, he stays on the block 'till he's bought," That was Jakes again.

"Looks like a gurl when he's nice an' purty." Riley cringed and kept his eyes closed. That was the voice from his nightmares, the one that had always forced him to pleasure the speaker. Officer Mik.

"I'm sho' gonna' miss them soft lips." He burst out into a loud bray of laughter that seemed to drill into Riley's ears. He never could tell which of three fates was wrose: staying with his rat bastard father, returning to Officer Mik's greedy arms, or get thrown on the block.

Hands roughly grabbed him, shaking his body until his head began to hit the hard bench underneath him. Riley's aqua eyes snapped open to glare at a rough looking woman. The new voice.

"Get up boy, I ain't carrying your ass to the block." Riley snarled, glaring up through the woman's course orange hair to her red contact-covered eyes.

"Fuck…you." A hard hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head up.

"What did you just say to me boy?" She came really close to his face, little flecks of spit flying out to spray his cheeks.

"I said 'fuck you'." Oh he was pushing it. Somewhere deep inside him he was praying she'd kill him.

"Sorry Rabbit, but fucking ya is my job." Officer Mik was lounging at his desk .

He was called rabbit by the police, who he calledPigs, because of most of his quick clean getaways.

Riley turn his head to retort when a fist slammed into his jaw. Another fist connected with his stomache, sinking into the hollow pit. His breath came out in a rush, pushing past his lips with small bits of spittle. Another punch connected with his jaw before he could tell who was attacking him. The new officer sneered at him, red eyes eeming to glow with her anger.

Yes, this was it. She would kill him and it would all be over. As punches rained down on his body, the only thing he could think of was freedom. He would finally be free of his father, of the pain of living. When the punches stopped he looked up, blinking back the blood that was dripping into his eyes.

Jakes had the new woman by the shoulders, pulling her back. No, he couldn't lose this chance to be free!

"Wh…whore…" He managed to whisper out that one hoarse word. The woman screeched but Jakes held her back.

"Mik! Take him to the block now! No waiting for him!" Mik jumped out of his seat and pulled Riley up, eyeing the woman the whole time. Riley dragged his feet, only partially because he didn't want to go to the block. She had hurt him good. He had never been hit like that in jail, not even when Mik had first cornered him. The usually talkative officer was, for once, silent. He pulled Riley down the narrow hallway to the back of the jail where the auctions took place. They stopped in front of a grey door,no different from the others. The only thing that signaled what lay beyond was a pile of dirty clothes. Mik turned to him and sighed.

"We're 'ere Rabbit. Last time fer me to see ya without yer clothes." Riley cringed and held up his cuffed hands. Mik took out his keys and unlocked the metal shackles, the familiar gleam back in his eye that made Riley want to gag. The shackles fell and Mik carelessly kicked them to the side, his eyes never leaving Riley's face.

"I said take yer clothes off Rabbit." Riley knew that tone too well now to attempt to disobey. With shaking hands he pulled off his ripped t-shirt, wincing as it brushed against his cuts and the pieces of glass that were still buried deep. Mik licked his laips and grabbed onto Riley's jeans, undoing them and pulling them down roughly. Riley cried out in pain as pieces of glass were ripped out of his thighs, his hands automatically grabbing Mik's shoulders to stay upright.

"That's right Rabbit, hold onta me."

**Part Two will be out as soon as Kitty finishs unpacking from the move. We will keep you updated as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there lovely peoples! Rai's here with the next chapter! So sorry that I couldn't update sooner, and Ketsueki-chan couldn't 'cause I have the written story with me. I'm so sorry Ketsueki-chan!

Claimer: Unlike most everything else, we own this! That's right, all characters and plot and etc. belong to myself and Ketsueki-chan. SO HANDS OFF! Enjoy!

Read and Review please!

* * *

Mik's hands traveled up Riley's smooth legs to his thighs. The drugs Riley usually used left his body bare of hair except for on his head.

"Smooth as a girl."

Mik's fingers dug into his thighs as he bent down. Mik loved to go down and take away all control. The door opened and a loud cough made Mik's head snap up. Angry tears blurred Riley's eyes as someone pulled him into the room. "I wa' just havin' a lil fun." Mik complained. Riley heard the door close loudly as he wiped at his eyes.

"Name?" A rough voice asked quietly. "Rabbit." Riley answered automatically. A gentle hand pushed him down into a seat then pushed his head foward. "What's going on?"

_He wouldn't freak out_.

"Don't worry son, it's just another tattoo." Riley relaxed. He could deal with another tattoo. He had been planning on getting another one anyway. From behind him a low humming sound began, its purr oddly comforting in its familiarty.

"This is probably going to hurt son."

The voice behind him could hardly be heard over the needle's thrumming. Everything in the jail was old-world. They used the old technique of quick moving needles instead of the new lasers. Not only were the lasers less painful, they could also be removed easily, but not these old-styled ones.

Riley just shrugged, relaxing his muscles. "I've had tattoos before." A chuckle came from behind him as the needle first touched the skin at the back of his neck. The pain was immediate and worse than Riley had expected. Gritting his teeth, Riley waited it out, hands clenching the arms of his chair. He'd prefer this over Mik's hands anyday.

When Riley finally went numb, he heard the needle turn off. "You're done son. You now have your third and final mark. Next time...well let's just hope there is no next time." The chair turned and Rile finally saw the face belonging to that rough yet gentle voice.

He was a bear of a man, unheard of even in this day. Dark red-brown curls framed a wide, bearded face with gentle green eyes. "Stand up son so we can clean you up." He picked up a damp washclothe from a bowl on the counter behind him and waited for Riley to stand, eyeing his first two tattoos.

Riley pushed off of the chair and stood on shakey legs. The man reached out and gently grabbed Riley's hand, pulling him towards him. Riley flinched as the washcloth moved over his skin. The large man dabbed around the buried glass and shook his head sadly. "We'll have to get these out. With the proper care these cuts won't scar." Riley doubted that the person who bought him would care about keeping his skin free of scars.

Riley kept his eyes lowered as the man continued to pull out the shards of glass, wiping at the blood. "Someone beat you good son." A thick finger touched Riley's jaw where he knew a bruise had already formed.

"Not good enough," Riley muttered.

The man shook his head sadly and pushed him towards a door on the other side from where he had come in. "There's a small group waiting for the block, go join them son. And son...good luck." The man patted Riley's shoulder gently and opened the door for him.

There was in fact a small group of men huddled near a curtain. They were all so different, different bodies, different looks, yet there was one thing all had in common. That frightened look in their eyes. "Took you long enough, You've been requested to be auctioned off first so get out there." The only clothed man pointed to the curtain.

_First? He was going first?_

The naked men pushed him towards the curtain, each happy that it was not him going up on block. "Now boy!" With one final push Riley was through the curtain and on a small dais. There were cat calls from the audience that were sitting in rows facing him. Riley froze in place and stared down at all of the faces.

"Will all interested parties please come up to inspect the convict?"

_Inspect_?

Riley's breath quickened and his eyes darted around the room to find an escape route. A small round man walked up onto the dais and chuckled. "Damaged property." Several men laughed in the audience and even a few women twittered. Riley glared at the small man and shifted into a fighting stance. "Ooh, a fiesty one." The man licked his lips and looked Riley up and down.

Goosebumps ran up Riley's arms and his body shuddered, bile rising in his throat. "Settle down boy." An officer approached him from the side, a metal collar dangling from his hand. _A collar_?

Clinking came from behind him making him turn around. Two more officers were approaching him with chains hanging between their outstreched hands.

_They were going to chain him down! No! He wouldn't let them!_

Hands clamped down onto his shoulders, cold metal clamping onto his neck.

_No_!

Riley slammed his elbow back, connecting with the officer's large gut. The hands released his shoulders and he took the chance to take off. Riley leapt off of the dais towards the audience and the double doors at the back of the room, pushing past the startled man who had come up up to inspect him. "Stop him!" The hurt officer called out from behind him.

Men and women leapt out of his way, screams filling the air. Riley grimaced as the cuts on his body re-opened, blood dripping down his skin. A guard, one of the audience members' personal guard, tackled him from the side, slamming them both into the hard ground.

Riley cried out as his naked wounds were ground against the floor. One of the quicker officers with a wide wrist cuff knealt beside him, grabbing his flailing arm and locking the cuff into place. Terror gave Riley the extra strength he needed to push the guard off of him and pull away from the officer. He scrambled up and fled towards the doors, new screams renting the air.

_I'm almost free...almost! _

The doors opened in front of him, shocking him so bad he tripped over his own feet, landing face first back on the ground. "Dammit!" Riley pushed up onto his knees and stared up at the figure in the open doors.

Ice blue eyes stared down at him over a white scarf, dark blue stars twinkling brightly.

_Fey eyes...she has fey eyes..._

The world seemed to stop with her entrance, even the officers had stopped in their tracks. A delicate white hand reached up to pull off the scarf, shining white hair falling around a thin, delicate face. "Am I late?" The words came from pale lips, but they seemed out of place.

_**She's...a man?!**_

* * *

A/N: So I figured this was a good place to stop. I know I know, it's shorter than the last chapter but don't worry! There's much, much more to come! Remember to review and tell us what you think!


End file.
